Secret Desire
by Kumori sensei
Summary: A certain raven haired man is having trouble dealing with his feelings for his energetic friend. What will happen when said friend catches him without his usual composure? NaruSasu. I own nothing.


Secret Desire

Sasuke shoves the dark haired stranger against the nearest wall. The naked man moans softly and braces his hands on the wall and spreads his legs wide. Sasuke places his cock at his entrance and slams it in. Then he fucks the man senseless before getting dressed and leaving. This has become normal, almost routine, for the young raven. He's been doing this since a certain blond haired man started to excite him, even "torturing" him in his dreams. Sasuke sighs as he walks down the streets towards his home. He glances up into the sky and wonders what he should do about this. He knows that the attraction isn't going to disappear but at the same time he doesn't want to keep shacking up with people just because of how much he wants his blond friend.

Nothing comes to mind and he quickly retires to his bed once he arrives home. Thankfully, this is one of the nights that his friend doesn't invade his dreams and he doesn't have to wake up the next day feeling unsatisfied. He takes a quick shower before making his way to his kitchen. In the middle of eating his breakfast his phone goes off. Sasuke frowns at it, wondering if he should ignore it or not. He decides to see the message first and then choose whether or not he wants to answer right now.

Sasuke is surprised to see that his blond friend, Naruto, is the one to text him. He double and triple checks the time, all from different sources, and confirms that Naruto is actually up before twelve on his day off. Sasuke stares at the phone in confusion and slight concern for the longest time. He wonders if something has happened for him to be up so early but Naruto would have just called and said so if that were the case. Sighing, he pushes the thoughts aside and gets around to actually reading the message this time.

_R u busy?_ Naruto asks.

_No, why?_ Sasuke replies.

_Sweet lets hang out then! :D_

_...Why are you up this early?_

_Ugh dont remind me. ;( mum calld this mornin. repeatdly. no amount of cursin her hangin up on her and all out ignorin her workd! she jus kept at it til i couldnt take it anymore and listend! it woke me up and i cant fall back asleep now... TT_TT_

_So, what was it she called for? It must have been important._

_It wasnt! shes on VACATION! she jus calld to fuckin tell meh bout it! S:_

_...I shouldn't have asked._

_Anyway im comin over now! see u soon! 3_

Sasuke doesn't bother to reply. He sighs and puts his phone away. He really hates how Naruto texts too. He used to tell Naruto to call him but he gave up on that seeing as Naruto has failed to do so every time. He finishes eating and cleans everything in the sink. When he finishes he hears his phone go off again. He frowns at it, pretty sure it's Naruto and wondering why he's texting him again since he must be driving here. He walks over to it and sees that Naruto sent him a voice message.

Relieved at not having to read more of his writing and that he actually has the sense not to text and drive, he clicks the play button, putting it on speaker. He cringes when he hear's him singing a particular line of a love song to him. Then he hears Naruto laughing and yells even louder than before, "But really! I love yoooooooou! Haha!" Then Naruto makes a kissing noise and the message ends. Sasuke groans softly, silently hating the blond and that damn playful tone of his.

Not bothering to answer, he puts his phone down and makes to leave when it goes off again. He stares at it in apprehension and despite knowing it is Naruto he opens the message. It is another voice message. Sasuke sighs and clicks the play button. He doesn't know why he always opens, reads, and listens to every message the blond idiot ever sends him. Sometimes, he's even drunk. Other times, he's just messing around and sending stupid videos and the like to him for fun. Sasuke will admit that on occasion it is entertaining but not nearly often enough to explain why he does this.

Either way, Naruto is now yelling, "Ansssssswer meeeeeeeeee! Tell me you looooove me tooooo!" Sasuke sighs again and continues to ignore him. He gets several more messages like this on the way to his living room before he moves on. The next thing he knows Naruto is talking about the two of them being pirates in a dream he had. He says they were both captains of two different ships and best friends but also rivals, always competing with each other. He laughs and said, "Wouldn't that be great!"

Sasuke doesn't answer the message but smiles amusedly at the blond's dream. He isn't surprised when he gets another voice message a couple of minutes later. He says he takes back his earlier statement about it being awesome, which surprises Sasuke. Naruto goes on to say that if that were real he would rarely ever get to see Sasuke and that it would be terrible. He says he would miss him so much because he never got to see him. The raven's embarrassed by the message and actually bothers to reply this time.

"Don't say stupid things, Naruto."

"Sasuke, you replied! Yay! And it is not stupid! Are you saying you wouldn't miss me?"

"...That's besides the point."

"Ha! See, I knew it!"

"Shut up, Dobe! Stop talking to me and pay attention to where you're going!"

"I am! I can do both!"

Sasuke sighs and goes back to ignoring him. Naruto quickly realizes this and sends many voice messages, acting as though it is the end of the world now. Sasuke rolls his eyes at the messages and before long he hears a car pull into his driveway. He listens quietly to the sounds of the car turning off, then of the door opening and closing a bit later, to Naruto shuffling around as he takes off his shoes, to him calling out in greeting, and then of his feet hitting the floor as he goes looking for him.

When Naruto spots him on the couch he grins. Then he runs over and tackles him on it. He lies on top of Sasuke, snuggling into him and nuzzling his neck. He sighs contently and relaxes against him. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise and then he blushes, cursing himself for doing so, and wraps his arms around the blond's waist. He notices that Naruto is still in his hideous neon orange pajamas. He shakes his head a little and Naruto hits him, telling him to stop thinking negative things about his "awesome pjs".

Sasuke wonders how Naruto knows what he's thinking most of the time. The blond is pretty adept at figuring the other out. To be honest, it's made Sasuke's life easier. He takes too much on his own shoulders and never talks to anyone. Naruto's ability to understand Sasuke allows him to be there without the other needing to ask for it. He fondly says he has "Sasuke senses".

"Why are you in your pajamas anyway?" Sasuke asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto says. "Just because I'm up early doesn't mean I want to do anything."

"You came here." Sasuke points out.

"Yeah, but... you're here." Naruto says as if that explains everything.

"Whatever." Sasuke says and shakes his head again.

"Stop that! Don't roll your eyes at me either!" Naruto demands.

Sasuke chuckles softly and Naruto huffs. He twitches as Naruto's breath tickles his neck. The blond notices and decides to start blowing against his neck. The raven squirms and tells Naruto to stop. The cerulean eyed man giggles and does it a few more times before complying and settling down. However, Naruto nuzzles his neck again afterwards and it has his lips lightly brushing his neck and the soft, warm breaths continue to hit it.

Instead of tickling him now it only causes butterflies to swarm in his stomach. He blushes again and mentally curses. Naruto hears Sasuke's heart pounding in his chest and frowns in confusion. He glances up at the raven and notices his blush. Sasuke immediately grows uncomfortable under Naruto's shocked eyes but then he smirks and Sasuke is suddenly very worried. The next thing he knows the blond is kissing him.

Sasuke is too surprised to do anything at first. Then he tentatively kisses back. That is apparently all the encouragement that Naruto needs. The blond sucks in Sasuke's lower lip, sucking and nibbling on it. Sasuke gasps and instantly finds a foreign muscle inside his mouth. He moans softly and wraps his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer. He suckles on Naruto's tongue and rubs it with his own.

"Mmn, ngh, haa..." Sasuke pants.

"Hu, mm, nmm..." Naruto moans.

Naruto shuffles up his body a bit more and then tilts his head to deepen the kiss. When Naruto's hands begin to wander his chest, Sasuke brings his knee up between his legs. The blond moans into the kiss from the feeling of that knee rubbing his cock. The blond becomes more aggressive at this point. He pops out all the buttons on his partner's blue shirt, ripping it open. Sasuke smirks into the kiss but loves the feeling of Naruto's hands roughly exploring his chest, arching his back into the blond's touch whenever he travels over a nipple.

When Naruto pulls away, breaking the kiss, he pulls his own shirt off and stares down at the other's perfect, smooth pale skin. Sasuke, in turn, stares at Naruto's rough, toned chest covered in a golden bronze. He reaches out and caresses his stomach and then travels up to his chest. His reach ends there so he uses an arm to push him up and places his hand on the back on Naruto's neck, pulling him down to him and capturing his lips in another kiss. Sasuke slowly falls back onto the couch, the blond pressing him into it, and brings his hands to wander the other's back, no longer stimulating his dick with his knee.

Naruto's hands continue to wander his chest and then settle on teasing his nipples. He breaks the kiss again and latches onto the other's neck. Sasuke moans quietly and tilts his neck for him. Naruto's body leans forward more and he presses his knee against the raven's erection this time. Sasuke gasps and jerks, his fingers suddenly clawing his back. Naruto continues to attack his neck until he suddenly finds himself on his back with the raven over top of him. Although momentarily surprised from the suddenness of it, he did expect it. It would be weird if Sasuke didn't want to dominate too.

"Heh... Come on." Naruto smirks and caresses his cheek.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbles.

Then the onyx eyed man crashes their lips together and slips his tongue into the other's mouth. His hands wander his chest and tease his nipples. Naruto kisses back and entangles his fingers in Sasuke's hair. He places his leg against the raven's dick again, causing him to moan. Naruto pushes his shirt down so Sasuke takes it off and throws it aside. He attacks the blond's neck. He travels lower and teases his nipples, leaving red marks everywhere his lips touch. Naruto moans softly and caresses the other's back.

Afterwards, Sasuke sits up and straddles his waist. Naruto looks up at him inquisitively. Several seconds pass and then Naruto sits up too. He slips his arms around his waist and pulls him closer. Sasuke smirks at him and settles his hands on the other's back. Then he leans in and kisses him again. Naruto takes over the kiss and shoves his tongue past the other's lips. They kiss for a while and then one of Sasuke's hands slowly travel down Naruto's torso until they reach his pants.

He slips his hand down them and rubs his cock and balls. Naruto moans and tightens his arms around him. Sasuke breaks the kiss and latches onto his neck again. The blond continues to moan and tilts his neck. his lover abruptly pushes him onto his back and then pulls his pants down. Naruto hisses at the cool air but goes back to moaning once Sasuke grabs his cock and strokes. He fists the raven's hair and pulls him in for a rough kiss. Sasuke responds to it in kind and rubs the blond's slit with his thumb. Naruto moans into the kiss. He gives up and shoves the raven's pants down too. He grabs Sasuke's cock and strokes it.

Sasuke starts to moan now. He breaks the kiss and drops his head to Naruto's shoulder. Then he swats the blond's hand away and presses their dicks together and strokes them. Both of them moan and Sasuke is forced to sit up again when Naruto does. He leans into him and attacks his neck. Naruto wraps his arms around him and caresses his back again. Suddenly, Sasuke pushes Naruto so he's leaning back on his hands. Then he gets in between his legs and leans down. He swallows the blond's thick cock and deep throats it at once, sucking harshly.

Naruto gasps and clenches his hands. Then he tangles one in Sasuke's hair. The raven continues to suck and only bobs his head every once and a while. Naruto moans loudly and Sasuke stares up at him, watching him. He continues to suck him off and is surprised by Naruto's level of self-restraint. He hasn't tried to force his head to stay down or anything like that so far and he is fully aware that Naruto wants to. He does when he's getting sucked off and every other person he has ever given a blow job to has tried to.

"Ngh, Sasuke...!" Naruto gasps.

Eyes clouded with lust and a trembling back are the immediate response. Onyx orbs snap up to him and his fingers dig into the other's thighs. He wants his blond to cum even more now and when he does, coming in his mouth, he swallows it all. Then he pulls away licking his lips. Naruto's fingers loosen in his hair and gently caress the area. Probably to sooth away any pain he caused. Sasuke sighs softly, enjoying the gesture. Then he leans in and captures the blond's lips in another kiss. Naruto wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. Then his hand finds its way to the raven's throbbing cock and goes back to stroking it. Sasuke moans into the kiss and wraps his arms tightly around Naruto's neck.

However, as soon as the kiss ends, Naruto pushes Sasuke onto his back. The raven blinks and stares at him in confusion. Naruto grins at him and then bows his head, eyes turning their attention elsewhere. Sasuke follows the blond's gaze and his breath hitches in excitement and he moans wantonly when he sees them staring at his cock. Naruto licks his lips and the raven's dick twitches. He smirks and then leans in and swallows his partner's dick. He tastes the pre-cum on him and hums. Sasuke moans and squeezes his eyes shut, clenching his hands into fists.

Instead of hurrying through it like Sasuke, he takes his time. He bobs his head and deep throats him but never sucks as hard as the other did. The raven has entangled his fingers in his hair and constantly pushes down on the blond's head or tries to buck up into him. The blond has his hips pinned down to prevent that though and Sasuke doesn't have the physical strength to force his head down. Sasuke throws his head back and lets out throaty moan after throaty moan. Naruto teases the slit and head, sometimes pulling away and licking the slit or shaft or sucking along it.

"Oh god Naruto, you're such a fucking tease! Fuck!" Sasuke whines. "Since when did you have this much patience?!"

Naruto only hums against his cock and Sasuke's body arches more than it ever did before as he moans again. Naruto smirks and continues to give Sasuke the longest blow job he has ever experienced. Eventually, Sasuke gets to cum and he cries out loudly during his release. Naruto swallows it all eagerly. Then Sasuke pants heavily and stares at the ceiling in relief. He glares at the grinning idiot above him.

"I fucking hate you, you know that?" Sasuke growls.

"Not enough to stop now, I hope." Naruto says.

"Ugh, you retard."

"Great, we're continuing then!"

"I hate you."

"Aww, I love ya too!"

"Don't say something like that in this situation!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"...Forget it."

"Sure. So, um... We haven't really talked about who's topping."

"Who do you think?"

"..."

"You're kidding, right? You think I'm just going to let you top, especially after that?"

"Wha-You enjoyed every second of that!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

The two go back and forth for a while and then Naruto huffs, deciding to drop it for more important matters.

"Well, either way, it doesn't change the fact that both of us want to top here."

"It's not happening."

"..."

"..."

"Ugh, fine, but then you have to stop teasing."

"Deal!"

Sasuke groans and wonders why the hell he just said that. Naruto looks like a happy puppy, all that's missing is the ears and wagging tail. Sasuke sits up, growing exceedingly uncomfortable. Naruto notices and calms down a little, giving Sasuke a questioning look. Sasuke becomes embarrassed as he answers the unspoken question and looks away.

"I've... never bottomed before."

"Really...? Maybe I shouldn't be surprised by that."

"..."

"U-Um, then... Where's your lube? You have some around here, right?"

"In my room. Bedside table."

"I'll be right back."

Sasuke doesn't say anything as Naruto runs off. He sighs and drops his head, hiding his face behind his bangs. Naruto sees this when he returns and his eyes soften considerably. He kneels on the couch next to Sasuke and drops the lube next to him. He gently brushes the bangs from his face, tucking them behind his ears so they don't fall back down. Sasuke snaps his eyes at him, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'll do it myself." He mutters.

Naruto doesn't say anything as he picks up the bottle of lube. Sasuke takes it from him but immediately afterwards Naruto places his hand gently over his. Sasuke's eyes immediately snap back to him but Naruto has placed his other hand behind his neck and is already pulling him into a hug. Sasuke is too surprised to move.

"Trust me, Raven." Naruto murmurs into his ear. "I know you, you won't prep yourself enough so you can get it over with. It's the same as a blow job really, well no, it isn't but you know what I mean. Anyway, it's me Sasu, just me and I... don't want to hurt you."

Sasuke jerks several times from the words Naruto says. He tightens his hand on the bottle and then lets go, allowing it to fall into Naruto's lap. Because Naruto's lips are right beside his ear, he hears the relieved sigh that escapes them. Naruto relaxes and pulls away smiling. Sasuke blushes and scowls, looking away.

"Do whatever you want." He mutters.

Naruto doesn't say anything. He simply picks up the lube and then grabs the raven's hand. He pulls Sasuke into his lap, having him sit with a leg on either side of him. Naruto leans in and kisses him passionately. Sasuke wraps his arms around him tightly, feeling nervous and uncomfortable, and kisses back. Naruto opens the bottle of lube and pours plenty onto his hand and spreads it over his fingers. As soon as he places them at Sasuke's entrance he tenses up. Naruto frowns and looks at Sasuke, but he's hidden his face in his neck.

"Relax Raven, you know you need to relax." Naruto murmurs softly.

Sasuke takes a deep breath and nods slightly, slowly managing to relax his body. Even though he knows he would never agree to this with anyone else he is extremely relieved at it being Naruto seeing him like this. He isn't even sure he would be able to handle doing this with anyone else even if there was someone he would bottom to. He feels Naruto wrap a strong arm around him and caress his back. He sighs softly and digs his fingers into Naruto's back a bit.

Sasuke gasps and forces himself to stay relaxed as Naruto pushes a finger in. It feels weird and awkward and Sasuke doesn't know how to feel about it being there. Naruto wiggles it around and the raven isn't sure if he wants Naruto to pull it out or put another in. However, Naruto does and Sasuke hisses at the sting. He starts to tense up again and Naruto's fingers freeze. Sasuke sighs and manages to relax again. Naruto lets him go, which Sasuke isn't pleased with until his hand is stroking his cock. He knows it's a distraction for him and concentrates on it.

Naruto carefully stretches him, scissoring and moving his fingers around in search of his sweet spot. He finds it without much difficulty. Sasuke moans loudly when Naruto grazes it and tells him to do it again. Naruto smiles at him, knowing he wouldn't be saying that if he wasn't caught up in the pleasure. It's a good thing, he doesn't want Sasuke not to enjoy it because of his nerves. Anyway, he complies and gently rubs the bundle of nerves while also thrusting his fingers in and out of him. Sasuke moans loudly and tightens his arms around him.

Then he pushes in another finger and slowly moves his fingers in and out. When it is okay to do so, he picks up the speed and shoves them into Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke continues to moan and nuzzles his neck. Naruto manages to somehow coax him onto all fours so he can push his fingers in deeper. Sasuke moans and before long he has him begging to have his dick inside him. Naruto smiles at him but wants to prep him a bit more so he doesn't listen. Sasuke gasps and moans non-stop as the blond preps him until he's satisfied with it.

"So, um... How do you want to do this?" Naruto asks uncertainly.

"Just put it in." Sasuke moans.

"But..." Naruto says.

"Just do it!" Sasuke snaps.

Naruto frowns and then sighs. He grabs the lube again and pours it on his hand and then spreads it over his cock. Afterwards, he gets in behind Sasuke and presses his cock against his entrance. He slowly starts to push in and Sasuke gasps at the sudden pain. Naruto winces and stops. When Sasuke tells him to pull out he does. The raven sits up and Naruto looks at him worriedly. Sasuke looks back at him and sighs. He turns around and pulls the blond in. He slips his arms around his neck and lies down. Naruto is leaning over him in the space between his legs. He stares at Sasuke uncertainly and then the raven makes an impatient sound. Naruto sighs softly and smiles at him.

He grabs Sasuke's legs and places them on either shoulder. He leans over Sasuke and stares into the onyx depths. Then he slowly pushes in while pumping Sasuke rapidly. The raven winces and tightens his arms around his neck. Naruto stops but Sasuke tells him to continue. The blond's eyes furrow in concern and he doesn't budge. His lover growls impatiently, he just wants to get this part over with. Getting fed up with Naruto, he jerks his ass upward and impales himself in one fluid motion. He cries out in pain and closes his eyes. Naruto curses as he is pulled down to his shoulder. He nuzzles the pale neck and pumps him faster.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Naruto hisses.

"No, better to get that over with all at once." Sasuke says in a strained voice.

Naruto doesn't know what to say to that so he just sighs. With his free hand he combs Sasuke's hair and he kisses his shoulder, lavishing every inch of skin his lips can reach with affectionate kisses. Sasuke sighs softly and slowly relaxes again. It takes a while, but Naruto is eventually given the go ahead to move. Naruto is slow and careful at first, searching again for that one spot inside him. Once he finds it he picks up his pace, a slow crescendo of power and speed, making his raven scream steadily louder in pleasure and increases his begs for more. Always more. Before long, Naruto is pounding into him ruthlessly, quickly drawing him to his climax.

The two have a few rounds of sex on the couch, playing around with different positions. Sasuke even rides him, which really surprises Naruto. He didn't expect him to be open to it. Afterwards, they cuddle together on the couch. They're on their sides and Naruto buries his nose into Sasuke's chest and wraps his arms around his waist. Sasuke smiles at him and drapes an arm over him. He feels content and drowsy. He closes his eyes to sleep but Naruto interrupts that.

"Hey Sasuke...?"

"Hm?"

"I think I can fall asleep now."

Sasuke snorts softly and pulls him closer. He allows the blond's warmth to cover him like a blanket. For the first time, Sasuke feels truly satisfied. Nobody else could have brought this and his dreams definitely don't measure up. He's curious how they will change now that he knows what it's like to have sex with the blond. It'll be good to have Naruto satisfying him all the time now. Oh yes, he is looking forward to it. Sasuke smirks to himself, knowing his dreams won't be so torturous for him anymore.


End file.
